This study reflects a continuation of a 5 year study which was designed to examine the natural history of human papillomavirus (HPV) from early infection to the development of CIN 1 in young women who have had a history of a positive test and to examine cofactors associated with the development of CIN1. Substantial evidence including our preliminary data suggest that low grade and high grade dysplasia reflect different disease processes and that observation to high grade disease (CIN 2/3) will be insightful to factors related to cancer development. We hypothesize that a 10-year observation period will result in a relatively high rate of CIN 2/3 in a group of women known to be positive for HPV. This was based on the fact that the prevalence of CIN 1 is highest in women aged 25-29 years and the average age of our patients in the year 1999 will be 28 years.